Rain Spider
Rain Spider (雨蜘蛛 Amagumo), is a character in the anime and manga series Desert Punk. Character Outline Background Rain Spider is a well known debt collector, not unlike Desert Punk. He is rumored to not only collect the debts people owe, but also their very souls. He believes in getting his job done by any means necessary. In many ways, he is much like Desert Punk in terms of personality, but due to outlying circumstances, the two never truly become allies. Much like Desert Punk, he is highly skilled with weaponry and is just as clever as the Demon of the Desert, employing well thought out tactics. Personality *possible spoilers* A bold fighter but runs whenever the situation doesn't favor him. He is also a loner: being a mercenary, he is only on his own side and benefiting from his current employer. He is also Desert Punk's rival, always working on the opposite side of Punk until the end of the anime. Even working with him, they still retain their dislike for one another. He is a rather humorous character. Most, if not all, of his dialogue is quite funny. As he runs away from battle (as he does often) he takes the time to make insults. To the heroes surprise, he will come back to help, usually saying he intended to. Appearance He has a normal build and easily one of the tallest characters in the series. He wears a large blue cloak and under it is a combat B.D.U. He wears a utility combat vest and a utility belt. At his waist is his M1 Garand custom. His enemy locator helmet seems to be rather unique to himself to any of the other characters in the anime. The reason being most likely because he never takes off his helmet, so most likely its to make him distinguishable from the other characters (this however is an well thought out assumption by the writer of this portion of the article). Weapons and Techniques Main: Custom M1A1 Carbine Sidearm: Walther P38 Support: Smoke bombs, Flash grenades Melee: Whip Signature Weapon: Razor sharp Fishline Rain Spider Mainly uses weaponry for close range combat. Uses a customized M1A1 Carbine Paratrooper variant with a sawn off barrel and the folding buttstock cut off. His side arm is a Walther P38 unmodified. For extreme close range his choice of weapon is a whip. One of his more signature weapons, that possibly got him his name, is his razor like wire that resembles fishline. He either makes simple to elaborate traps with them or in most cases just entagles his enemies with them. In episode 2 of the anime, he seems to make use of a wider range of weaponry such as a sword, another rifle, and even a rubber band gun for comical effect. Again he makes use of traps and hit and run tactics. He likes using those on his side as a distraction to run and come back at a later time in order to suprrise his enemies as well as his, at the time, comrades. Recommended Watching/Reading Episode 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lepFMIMkyVg Category:Characters